If Only You Knew
by mika.laylani
Summary: A new threat is here. But with new threats, comes new allies!Join Melanie and Natlalie Motou,childhood friends of Kukai and Kairi, and the rest of the crew as they fight this threat. And maybe find love along the way? Pairings: AmuXTadase, RikkaXHikaru, RimaXNagihiko, KukaiXOC, KairiXOC, YayaXOC


Welcome! This chapter is just for explaining things. I added a little TadaseXAmu, NagihikoXRima, RikkaXHikaru tease in this chapter too, but these aren't the main couples. Those will be clear soon enough, even with out me saying. And so, here is the first chapter of If only you knew! And sorry if your bothered that there are no indents,when I uploaded it to fanfic, all the indents disappeared and I was too lazy to do anything about it.

***I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, I DO OWN MELANIE, NATALIE AND BRANDON (AND THEIR CHARAS). I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE LAST NAME "MOTOU" IT COMES FROM YU-GI-OH. I PLANNED IT, BUT THIS ISN'T A YU-GI-OH/SHUGO CHARA WILL HAVE A FEW YU-GI-OH CHARACTERS LATER ON, BUT AS MINOR CHARCTERS. YUP. IF I OWNED THESE TWO SHOWS, I'D PUT NAGIHIKO AND RIMA TOGETHER. OR RIKKA AND HIKARU. AND FOR YU-GI-OH. WELL, JUST CHECK OUT MY PROFLE TO KNOW WHAT SHIPPINGS I AGREE WITH. SO. NOW THE STORY STARTS.***

** If only you knew: Chapter One (1)**

"Class, before school ends, I have an announcement: Tomorrow, we will be having two new transfer students," Nikaidou-sensei said as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Wonder what the new kids w They ill be like?" Kukai said as he, Kairi, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima left the class to go and meet Yaya, Rikka and Hikaru in the Royal Garden. The Royal Garden's table had been changed from a circle to a long rectangle so they could all fit.

"You guys too?" Yaya said, coming out of nowhere, "We have one coming in tomorrow."

all walked to the Royal Garden, but then as they all sat down, each and every one of them remembered at they each had an errand to run. So, agreeing to meet extra early tomorrow, they each said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Unknown to the guardians, two very special people in this plot were watching them.

"At last, we've found you, Kukai Souma and Kairi Sanjo,"

* * *

"And, so that's the main problem with that," Tadase finished.

"Yay! We finished early, so now we can eat and chill!" Yaya exclaimed, grabbing a cookie and eating it in one all just started chattering away, when suddenly an arrow pierced the middle of the table. The Guardian's jumped up, ready to expect anything. Kukai and Kairi Character Changed.

"Who's there?" they both yelled up to the roof, which was where the arrow came from. Then, they looked at each other in surprise.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda. I prefer Coke over Pepsi," Kukai said to Kairi, winking.

"Oh, shut up!" Kairi said, sticking his tongue out.

"Guys, umm, someone just shot an arrow at you, and THAT is what you're discussing?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh right, Who's there?" Kukai yelled.

Kairi looked at the arrow, it looked familiar to him. The arrow had a little flag with the letters **KS****2****IL****2****.** He recognized the letters/numbers and knew who had shot the arrow at them.

"Kukai, loo-," Kairi started before he got interrupted.

"Aww, you don't remember us?" a voice that clearly belonged to a girl.

" OMG. You guys, I swear, are freaking monkeys!" a voice said behind the group,coming from the entrance of the Royal Garden. They all turned to see a boy withlight brown hair and an angry look on his face.

"Sorry about my dear sisters, oneminute they're right next to me, second later, they're gone! Oh and sorry again forstartle, "he said, gesturing toward the arrow, "My sisters just love a grandentrance."

He said smiling, then the angry look returned to face, he said toward the roof,"You two, come down!"

"Fine DAD," said the earlier voice, and with that, two girls dropped down and landed gracefully on their feet. One had short white hair, which was half up and half down. The part that was up was held back by a red bow that matched the red uniform she wore. Her eyes were light red. The girl that was next to her was wearing the same red uniform. Her eyes were a light shade of green. Her mid-back length hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She also wore glasses. While the girl withwhite hair had a big grin on her face, the girl with the black hair and glasses had astern look on her face, just like the boy they had earlier seen.

"Mel! Nat! OMG! I knew it was you all along!" said Kairi.

"Brandon too! The last time I saw you, you were still riding a bike with training wheels!" Kukai said, then turning to the girls, he said," Natalie, was it necessary to shoot the arrow at us? Why didn't you just walk in like any normal person?"

The girl with the white hair said," Hey! How do you know it was me? It could have been Melanie, she shoots ALMOST as good as me."

"Hey, if anything, I shoot BETTER than you," the girl with the black hair and glasses said, sticking her tongue out to the other girl.

They started arguing. Everyone just stared them. Until the boy, the one Kukai had called Brandon cleared his throat.

"Stop! You two NEVER argue," he yelled, and everyone turned to look at him as he coutinued,"Are you two arguing because you guys like (insert coughing

noises, that suspiciously sound like "Kairi and Kukai" ) are here and because you haven'-" he almost finshed before getting jumped by the two girls.

"SHUT UP! Not EVRYONE in the world reads their sisters' notebooks!" they yelled in unison. They continued to beat up the poor boy until Kukai and Kairi looked at each other, sighed and walked over to the fighting people. Kukai pulled back the white-haired girl while Kairi pulled back the girl with the glasses. The girl with the white hair struggled against Kukai, while the girl Kairi was holding back pulled herself out of Kairi's arms and re-gained her posture. She turned to the boy and said," Sorry for tackling you, little bro," then she turned to the rest of the group,who had remained silent during this whole ordeal. "Sorry you had to see that, My name is Melanie Motou, I'm 13 years old and I am the twin sister of her," she said,pointing to the girl Kuaki was still holding, "and the older sister of him," she said,pointing at the boy.

"Hi there, my name is Brandon Motou, I'm 11 years old," the boy said with a super big grin on his face, he turned to the girl Kukai was holding and asked," Areyou going to behave now? Or does Kukai have to hold you all day?" The girl looked at Kukai and nodded. He let her go and then she introduced herself.

"My name is Natalie Motou. I'm thirteen," she said with her arms crossed.

Then outta nowhere, a little voice behind Natalie said," Hey, you guys gonna introduce us too?" A guardian character flew up behind her, along with two of them, one of the girls (there was 2 girls, and 1 boy), was wearing a sport uniform. The other girl guardian character was a little ninja with glasses and a black ninja suit. The boy guardian character was wearing a lab coat, wearing glasses and carrying a small black labtop.

"I was just about to," Natalie said, pointing to the guardian with the sport uniform," she's mine, her name's Maya." She and Maya smirked at each other. Natalie sat down at the Guradian's table and grabbed a cookie.

Melanie looked at her sister and sighed. She whispered something under her breath about how her sister was so rude, then she smiled at the others and said,"This is my guardian character, her name is Naya," Naya (the little ninja guardian character) nodded her head at everyone. She sat down on Melanie's shoulder.

"This is my guardian character, Brian," Brandon said, pointing to the boy guardian character with the glasses, lab coat, and the laptop.

The Royals looked at each other. Nagihiko sighed and introduced himself

"Hello my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, I am thirteen years old and I am the eldest Prince. These are my guardian characters Rhythm and Temari," he smile and held out his hand. Melanie shook it, giving him a smile as well. Nagihiko looked at Rima and gave her a small smile, in which she responded with her own smile.

"Hi, my name is Rima Mashiro, I'm thirteen, the eldest Princess and this is my guardian character, Kusukusu," she said, blushing at the bright smile that Nagihiko had given her after her introduction.

Natalie, who as silent, just eating her cookie, looked at Kukai with a questioning look. He whispered," Not together" She nodded with a smirk. They continued with the introductions.

"Hello, my name is Tadase Hotori, I am thirteen years old and I am the King," he said with that award-winning smile of his," and this is my guardian character, Kiseki." He also held out his hand, except to Brandon this time. Brandon gladly shook it. He looked at Amu expectantly. She smiled at him and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Amu Hinamori. I'm thirteen and I am the queen. These are my guardian characters; Ran, Miki and Su," she said. Tadase smiled at her, and she blushed. Again, Natalie looked at Kukai. He shook his head, and she grinned big. This time, he gave her a questioning look and she motioned for him to come to her.

"Match-making," she whispered. And he understood. When they were little, Natalie and Melanie always had a knack for match-making. When they set their sights on making two people a couple, there was no one stopping them. The introductions continued.

Yaya, being the over hyperactive girl she is, jumped up and down as she said, "Hi! My name is Yaya Yuiki. I am the second oldest Princess. I am 12. This is my guardian character, Pepe!" she said, well, more like screamed.

Rikka, following Yaya's example, said while jumping around like a bunny said, " I am Rikka Hiirgi, I'm 11 and I am the youngest Princess. This is my guardian character, Hotaru." She shook Brandon's hand wildly. He smiled (like he was scared), slowly took away his hand, and then walked away slowly. Hikaru looked at them without emotion, but Natalie, being an expert match-maker, saw the jealously in his eyes.

"Are Rikka and the short blondie together?" she whispered to Kukai. He shook his head.

"I never looked into it, and I guess nobody has," he said, then gestured toward the short blondie and said," he's way too uptight, and she's," gesturing toward Rikka," WAY too… you know."

"Yea, but I can see in his eyes, he really likes her," she smirked and said aloud," Yo, Shortie, ya gonna introduce yourself?"

"My name is Hikaru Ichinomiya, I am 11, and the youngest Prince. This is my Guardian Character, Uri. I don't need to reveal much to such commoners like yourselves," he said. Natalie got really steamed after the "commoner" comment.

"Well. I'll have you know, one of my brothers is the husband of the Kaiba Corp CEO. And I know who you are, you are the CEO of Easter, a huge company, but even though Easter is a pretty big company, Kaiba Corp is even BIGGER and can maybe ruin Easter if someone with the right connections can convince the CEO of Kaiba Corp to ruin them. So you better watch your mouth mister," she said. Hikaru looked really worried, then nodded.

"Yes, 'mam, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he said while bowing, She walked to him.

"Just don't do it again, our cousins, brothers and ourselves are pretty famous," Natalie said and then whispered to him ," And just a question, I saw an article on the newspaper the other day, about you, and the article said you had a girlfriend, and that you went on a picnic with her and family, is that true?" His eyes grew big and he took a glance at Rikka.

" . That isn't true at all. Rikka, and me we're just friends. JUST friends," He whispered back.

"I can see it in your eyes, you like her. Don't you?" She continued. He just nodded." Then tell her, she likes you too," He looked at Rikka, who was eating cookies and talking to Yaya. He just nodded.

She stood up and walked up to Melanie, who was talking to Kairi about something nerdy," Hewo! Can I steal my loving sister for a minute?" Kairi nodded and Melanie stood up and walked with Natalie outside the Royal Garden.

"We got three to do; Amu and Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko, Rikka and Hikaru."

"I know, I saw that already," Melanie said.

"I think we should take this one slowly, they all haven't had much time to grow out their relationship yet," Natalie said.

"We can do Plan D on Amu and Tadase" Melanie said.

"And a Plan T for Nagihiko and Rima!" Maya said.

"But how about Rikka and Hikaru?" Naya asked.

"I already started on theirs , I thought a Plan W would work for them two," Natalie said with a smirk.

"You started without us? How could you!" Melanie faked. The twins and their Guardian Characters started laughing and walked back into the Royal Garden.

* * *

"Hey, Kukai, Kairi, you have Guardian Characters right?" Melanie asked, her sister and her just came back in, and there was still another good 30 minutes before school started.

"Mhmm, Mine is named Musashi," Kairi said, gesturing to a Guardian Character wearing a samurai outfit.

"Mine is named Daichi," Kukai said, holding his palms up to reveal a Guardian Character wearing a soccer uniform.

"Hiya!" Daichi said to Maya ,who blushed.

"H..hi," she stuttered

Melanie looked at Brandon and asked," What time is it?"

"7:40." (1)

"Oh," Melanie, Natalie and Brandon stood up.

"Well, we gotta go, see you later," Brandon said as he stood up.

"Wait what, aren't you guys-" Kukai started.

"Yea, yea, look, we gotta go, we'll see ya guys later!" Natalie said, and with that, the three siblings ran out of the room.

* * *

1.I'll be using the time in California.

Well, I hope you guys liked that! I pretty knew to this stuff, so…give me a few weeks to update. I know, I know. It usually takes other people a few days. But hey, give it a chance. And really soon, I'm going to write a Yugioh fanfic! Anyways, be back soon!

Ikuto- why wasn't I in this chapter

Me-because you'll be appearing LATER on

Ikuto- I get paired with someone, right?

Me-Mhmmm, do not worry, her name is * whispers it to Ikuto *

Ikuto-wow, what a pretty name, it's a name of a mon- * I put my hands over Ikuto's mouth *

Me-No Spoilers! * beats up Ikuto *

"Surprise girl that gets paired with Ikuto"- Umm….Bye!


End file.
